¿Quieres Vivir?
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: [UA] Una extraña epidemia azota la ciudad convirtiendo a los ciudadanos en Zombies. Ella era una simple profesora de kínder con 3 niños que proteger, pero, ¿cómo lograr salvarlos y a ella misma si no sabía nada de cómo matar Zombies con una escoba? Y luego estaba ese Rambo retorcido.


_CATACLISMO_

* * *

 **RIVETRA WEEK 2017**

 **III**

|| **Zombies.** ||

 _Una extraña epidemia azota la ciudad convirtiendo a los ciudadanos en Zombies. Ella era una simple profesora de kínder con 3 niños que proteger, pero, ¿cómo lograr salvarlos y a ella misma si no sabía nada de cómo matar Zombies con una escoba? Y luego estaba ese Rambo retorcido._

* * *

 **D** isclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

¿Quieres Vivir? © Adilay Fanficker.

* * *

 **F** ic realizado en honor a la actividad _Rivetra Week 2017_.

 **T** ipo de Fic: One-Shot.

 **U** niverso: Alternativo.

 **G** éneros: Suspenso. | Family.

 **P** airings mencionados: Levi & Petra.

 **E** stado: Completo.

 **T** ema a tratar por el día 3: _Zombies._

 **N** otas de autora:

Quiero aclarar que intenté hacer esto lo más seria que pude.

Pero la seriedad de raras veces se me da y la verdad es que considero que no es necesario tanto desmadre para lograr crear un One-Shot Rivetra a mi estilo.

He jugado todos los juegos de _Resident Evil_ y visto muchas películas de Zombies para esto así que no me digan que no me informé todo lo que pude para crear este fic, eh.

Con gusto les presento mi tercer trabajo para la Rivetra Week.

* * *

Ѿ ⁞ • - _ **¿Quieres Vivir? _** \- • ⁞ Ѿ

* * *

El Kínder _Shingeki No Kyojin_ ya había concluido con sus clases; la mayor parte de los niños habían partido con sus padres en sus lujosos autos y Petra Ral sólo esperaba a que el tío de la pequeña Mikasa llegase por ella y sus dos amigos, Armin Arlert y Eren Jaeger, para luego poder irse a darle de comer a sus 3 gatos.

—Mikasa, ¿tu tío llegará pronto? —Le preguntó Petra un poco apresurada. Su apartamento quedaba un poco lejos y aún no había comido nada siendo ya las 4 de la tarde.

Las clases terminaban a las 2pm. O sea, estaba dos horas retrasado.

—Dijo que no tardaría… seguro se quedó lavando los dos baños con un cepillo de dientes y se olvidó. Otra vez —masculló la pequeña jugando a construir edificios con las figuras de madera; Eren y Armin hablaban de video juegos en la misma mesa mientras coloreaban en sus cuadernos.

Petra ya había limpiado el desastre de los pequeños, y es que desde las 8am hasta las 2pm todo para la joven profesora era un caos: niños gritando, niños pataleando, niñas discutiendo por cosas sin sentido y nunca faltaba el que arrojaba cosas a los demás sin importan cuando lo castigaran o reprendieran.

Llamó a su vecina de apartamento, Hanji, para que le ayudase con sus gatitos puesto que éstos a veces tenían la costumbre de entrar a la casa de la ya mencionada vecina y jugar con los perros de ésta.

Era un alivio saber que ambas tenían animales que se llevaban bien (sorprendentemente para todos los que lo sabían) y además solían dormir todos juntos de vez en cuando. A veces Hanji cuidaba de sus gatos y a veces Petra les daba alimento a los perros o algunos huesos y juguetes.

 _—_ _Lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó está apagado o fuera de servicio. Por favor intente más tarde_ —le dijo la operadora antes de que Petra colgase, se quitó la pinza que amarraba su cabello y volvió a armar el chongo.

Ya cansada, caminó por algunos minutos hasta que se giró hacia Mikasa.

—Linda, ¿sabes de casualidad el número telefónico de tu casa? —Ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mover las piezas—, ¿y el del celular de tu tío? —Volvió a negar haciendo que Petra lanzara un suspiro al cielo.

No podía salir aún, los niños pequeños eran traviesos (en especial Eren) y no le convenía dejarlos solos en el aula.

Tuvo que sentarse y esperar en su escritorio a lado de la ventana que daba vista al jardín; la gran escuela para niños pudientes tenía 3 pisos. Petra se hallaba en el tercero y aun así podía ver el jardín abajo. Los juegos y una pequeña tiendita donde los pequeños que no traían su comida pudiesen comprarla. Eso y algunos dulces que solían ser un dolor de cabeza para las 10 profesoras ahí. Ya fuese porque los niños pegaban chicles en las cabezas de sus compañeros, o porque alguna paleta se cayese, otro la pisase y dejase muy sucio el piso.

Hoy era viernes y no había pasado nada así por lo que Petra sólo barrió, sacudió las estanterías donde los niños usualmente dejaban sus mochilas y luego se permitió sentarse para acomodar sus materiales, las listas de asistencia y algunos libros que se llevaría a su casa para planear las próximas clases y activida…

 _—_ _¡AYUDA! —_ Escuchó afuera una exclamación débil; Petra alterada por ello se asomó en la ventana nuevamente. Vio algo que la sacó de circulación:

El intendente corría hasta la enorme barda, la cual era de concreto sólido como un medio de seguridad para evitar _invitados_ indeseados que quisieran ofrecerles drogas a los niños o que éstos pudiesen salir del kínder sin sus padres.

El hombre se estampó contra la pared y luego fue alcanzado por quienes parecían ser un par de maestras que Petra apenas conocía y la mismísima directora. Las mujeres se le fueron encima.

Petra miró desde lo alto completamente petrificada. Al principio pensó que estaban haciendo un juego bizarro, pero todo eso se fue al caño cuando oyó al hombre exclamar piedad y a las mujeres arrancando pedazos de carne y ropa, y sólo se pudieron ver a las responsables del acto completamente encima del intendente lanzando sangre al mismo momento en el que el pobre hombre agonizaba sin dejar de gritar.

Ni corta ni perezosa Petra corrió ante las miradas curiosas de sus alumnos (gracias al cielo, ellos no oyeron nada al parecer) hacia la puerta, la cual era deslizable.

La abrió un poco viendo a 2 profesoras caminando erradamente, las faldas ensangrentadas y sus ostentosos peinados habían sido ya deshechos.

Había visto infinidad de películas y su instinto se lo exclamaba:

 _Mejor prevenir que lamentar_.

Lentamente cerró la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, puso el seguro y luego corrió hasta su mesa de donde tomó la llave del salón y la metió con cuidado a la cerradura. Con gotas de sudor en su frente metió la llave y la giró con el corazón palpitándole al mil.

 _Clic_.

Suspiró alejándose para ver a los pequeños. Dios. ¿Era en serio lo que estaba pasando? ¡¿Podría ser?!

«Tranquilízate… cálmate. Ya has visto películas de esto, Petra, y gritar y correr no servirán de nada». No desconfiaría de sus ojos y menos de instinto, el cual se encontraba en alarma roja.

Primero, no debía olvidar que adentro del kínder se hallaban los profesores y algunos intendentes.

Cálculo mental. En total son 12 profesoras contándose a sí misma y a la directora, luego el intendente (miró de nuevo y vio a una mujer comiendo del estómago, las otras ya no estaban); Petra se quitó de la ventana otra vez y tragó saliva pesadamente.

 _Esto no está pasando… ¡no! ¡Estaba pasando! ¡Pero ¿por qué?!_

Soltó un gemido de exaltación cuando la montaña de figuritas de madera que Mikasa se hallaba construyendo se vino abajo. El estruendo pudo haber sido minúsculo, pero Petra sintió como si se hubiese hecho el gran tifón adentro del salón.

El aire se le salió por la boca, Mikasa se levantó para recoger las piezas que habían caído de una a una al suelo mientras Petra inmediatamente se desprendió de sus zapatillas de tacón y corrió hasta un armario al fondo con un trapeador y una escoba. Sacó ambos y como pudo los trabó en la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

Armin y Eren se pusieron tensos y Mikasa se quedó quieta ahí donde estaba.

—¿Pr-profesora…? —Articuló Armin nervioso.

Petra alzó su dedo encima de sus propios labios chitando, pidiéndole a Armin cerrar la boca.

Afuera oía cómo un grupo de zapatos con tacón corrían por el pasillo. Como pudo se acercó a los niños y procurando que no los oyeran, Petra les habló a los tres.

—N-niños… es-escuchen… —les susurró ya sin poder contener el miedo; se oyeron las pisadas correr sin detenerse en el salón de Petra.

—¿Qué pasa allá afuera? —Preguntó Eren desconcertado—. ¿Quiénes corren?

—Ssshhh —chitó Petra tapando la boca de Eren quien se enfadó removiéndose para quitarse la mano de encima.

—¡Oiga!

—¡Cállate! —Espetó Petra en voz baja. Los tres niños se asustaron—. Escuchen, escuchen con atención.

—Profesora —masculló Armin sin verla.

—Espera Armin, niños…

—Profesora —insistió el pequeño rubio alzando su mano hacia enfrente.

Petra se giró de inmediato y vio para su horror, cómo las ventanas de vidrio opaco eran fuertemente manchadas por 2 pares de manos ensangrentadas.

Armin iba a gritar cuando Mikasa sorprendentemente le tapó la boca, Petra se la tapó a sí misma para no gritar y Eren, embelesado, se acercó.

—Eren —llamó Petra en voz baja, él no le hizo caso—. ¡Eren! —Dijo entre dientes. A gatas, Petra fue hasta él para retenerlo del suéter, éste se giró asustado.

—¿Qué es eso? —Masculló pálido.

—Ven, vengan los tres —les dijo acercándolos—. Creo que son Zombies —dijo Petra esperando que los niños no se rieran de ella o se alarmaran demasiado, Eren, Armin y Mikasa asintieron sin decir nada, pero con las caras realmente desconcertadas.

Las manos pegaron una vez al cristal. Eren saltó en su lugar, Mikasa siguió tapando la boca de Armin y Petra soltó un suspiro. Ambos pares de manos se deslizaron por el vidrio y luego se alejaron.

—Oigan bien, no podemos quedarnos aquí —espetó tomando su bolso de encima del escritorio; del interior sacó varias barras de chocolate y las pasó a los niños—. Coman y sigan oyéndome —ella misma desenvolvió las barras que había comprado esta mañana para cuando llegase a su casa. Le pasó una a Eren—, debo llamar al 112 para que vengan por nosotros —le pasó otra a Armin—. Tardarán en venir pero lo harán, mientras tanto es indispensable que llame a sus padres —les aclaró pasándole la última a Mikasa—. No tengo mucho crédito en mi celular así que necesito que se acuerden, ¿saben los números telefónicos de sus casas?

Armin siendo soltado por Mikasa, éste al recibir su barra de chocolate se negó llevándoselo a la boca. Eren asintió viéndola con el ceño fruncido (estaba asustado pero no quería mostrarlo) y Mikasa bajó la mirada.

Petra les dio tiempo para pensar y caminando de puntitas, les pasó sus pertenencias con el mayor silencio que pudo; encima de su escritorio puso las loncheras y los lapiceros y cualquier otra cosa que pudiese hacer ruido y les dio con calma sus mochilas.

Gracias a dios, Armin encontró en uno de sus cuadernos los números de emergencia a la casa de sus abuelos, Eren ya sabía los números de ambos padres y Mikasa seguía sin hablar.

—Bien, empecemos por ti, Eren. Vamos, dime el número —el pequeño se lo dijo mientras los 3 se encontraban escondidos bajo el escritorio y Petra aunque afuera y armada con recogedor de metal, se dispuso a ser valiente por esos niños que aún tenían mucho que vivir.

No había tiempo de pensar en que si aquello era un sueño o no; era su deber pensar rápido y sacar a los infantes de ahí vivos.

 _¿Sería una broma pesada?_

Lo fuese o no, Petra no estaba en disposición de cuestionárselo.

Pero antes de… ¡oh cierto!

Antes de tomar nota de los números, Petra desactivo el ruido del celular para que no sonase de pronto y alarmase a los seres de afuera, los cuales aún se pavoneaban por ahí, ella los oía.

—Vamos Eren.

El niño comenzó dándole el número de celular de su padre, tartamudeando un poco, quien según el pequeño debería estar trabajando. Petra temió que el hombre estuviese ocultándose y el ruido del celular lo jodiese.

Sonó una vez, y otra vez.

 _—_ _¿Qué?_ —Se oyó un escándalo al otro lado de la línea junto la voz de un hombre.

—¿Gri-Grisha Jaeger?

 _—_ _Sí, ¿quién diablos…?_

—Escuche, soy la profesora de su hijo, Eren.

 _—_ _¿E-Eren? ¿Está ahí? ¡Déjeme hablar con él! ¡EREN!_

—Señor, Señor Jaeger, escúcheme. Estamos encerrados en el aula, llamaré inmediatamente a la policía para que vengan a…

 _—_ _¡NO IRÁ NADIE! ¡LA CIUDAD ENTERA ES UN JODIDO CAOS! —_ El hombre parecía estar corriendo.

 _—_ _¡Sube, Jaeger!_ —Se oyó al otro lado de la línea. Al parecer Grisha subió al auto de un colega.

—Explíqueme qué está pasando afuera, Señor Jaeger.

— _¡El infierno, profesora! ¡El infierno! ¡¿Sabe si con usted está Carla, mi esposa?!_

—Lo siento mucho, pero no. Aquí no está —no quiso completar la frase delante de Eren y los niños; los tres la veían inquietos.

 _—_ _¡Maldición, maldición!_

—Escuche, usted búsquela. Nosotros resistiremos aquí. Por favor, llámeme cuando tenga noticias yo haré lo mismo —y colgó—. Tu padre está bien e irá por tu casa por tu madre —informó a Eren quien asintió notablemente perturbado pero callado—. Armin, por favor dame el número de tus abuelos.

El rubio lo hizo tartamudeando y casi a punto de desmayarse.

 _—_ _¿Sí?_ —Respondió una mujer muy tranquila.

—¿Señora Arlert?

 _—_ _Sí, así es. ¿Quién es usted?_

—Verá, llamó del kínder de su nieto. Armin.

 _—_ _Oh Armin, qué gusto; oiga, ¿acaso no vendrá a dejarlo a casa ese hombre tan raro que siempre está con la pequeña Mikasa? Creo que es su tío._

—¿Disculpe? —Se sacó Petra de circulación—. ¿Acaso no sabe lo que pasa afuera?

 _—_ _No… ¿acaso pasa algo malo?_

Petra no supo qué decir por lo que decidió alarmarla estando su nieto lejos de ella.

—¿Y su esposo, está con usted?

 _—_ _Oh no, mi marido salió a comprar unos víveres al centro comercial_ —dijo helando a Petra por completo—. _Pero ya se tardó igual, creo que iré por él._

—No, no lo haga. —Vio los ojos de Armin, éste lucía demasiado asustado. Intentó mantener la calma.

 _—_ _¿Por qué? Mi marido debe estar aquí y Armin…_

—Por eso, por eso, señora. Armin llegará pronto y —su lengua se trabó—, y debería estar ahí cuando llegue.

 _—_ _Es verdad, mi Armin siempre llega con hambre a casa._

—Sí, es por eso que… espere a su marido en casa y no olvide cerrar bien puertas y ventanas.

Al fondo se oyó cómo tocaban desesperadamente una puerta. Petra no supo cómo pero reconoció el peligro al otro lado de la línea.

 _—_ _Discúlpeme, iré a abrir, seguro mi marido se olvidó de las llaves otra vez. Bueno, profesora Petra, fue un gusto charlar con usted._

—No… no, espere no… —la llamada terminó dejando a Petra completamente sin palabras.

Esos golpes en la puerta… no parecían ser los del marido de una anciana.

—Profesora… ¿todo bien? —Preguntó Armin con sus ojos azules brillosos por el miedo y la angustia.

Petra se tragó todas sus emociones y le sonrió a Armin.

—Sí, tu abuela dice que preparará algo rico para cuando llegues —dijo la mentira más grande y dolorosa que pudo haber dicho en toda su vida. El pequeño asintió.

Para cuando fue el turno de Mikasa ella no dijo nada.

—No vendrá —dijo desanimada.

Petra trató de animarla diciendo que quizás el tráfico estaba muy serio y deberían mantener las esperanzas. Mikasa no dijo nada más mientras Petra con sentimientos muy encontrados se dispuso a llamar al 112.

 _—_ _¡Emergencias, diga!_ —Exclamó la operadora alterada, nada que ver con el típico estatus de cortesía y calma ordinarios.

—Habla Petra Ral, profesora en el kínder _Shingeki no Kyojin_ …

— _Espere hay alguien en la otra línea_ —se oyó su voz lejana— _: ¡Emergencias, diga!_

—No, no, escuche, estoy atrapada en la escuela con tres alumnos. ¿Me oye? Hable. Necesitamos que nos saquen de… —se cortó la llamada—, oiga.

 _Nadie irá a ayudarlos._

Petra se levantó haciéndoles un ademan a los niños para que se quedaran ahí donde estaban y se encaminó hasta las ventanas, no se oía ruido afuera pero no se confió.

Se separó de los vidrios y marcó nuevamente. El número no estaba disponible, quizás porque cientos de llamadas alrededor de la ciudad estaban llamando para ser atendidos.

«Lo que dijo el Señor Jaeger fue cierto» pensó con el corazón en la mano. Debía salir y sacar a los niños, ¿pero cómo? ¿Sacrificándose para que ellos corriesen? No sería tan mala idea considerando que…

Algo estampándose con furia en la ventana hizo que Petra saltase en su lugar.

Al girarse vio que un _hombre_ gritaba afuera al estamparse nuevamente contra la ventana. Los niños salieron de su escondite con caras alarmadas y completamente enmudecidos. Armin lloraba tapándose él mismo la boca mientras Mikasa lo abrazaba y Eren se ponía enfrente de ellos.

—Maestra —masculló Eren viéndola.

 _Las cartas están echadas_.

Corrió hasta los niños jalándolos hacia ella.

—Vengan, vengan rápido. —Los llevó hasta el armario de escobas y sacó con cuidado todas las cubetas, trapos y líquidos de limpieza para meter a los 3 adentro.

—No cabemos, no cabemos —dijo Eren siendo apresado entre Armin y Mikasa, estos se quejaron en silencio. Entonces Petra lo oyó estamparse nuevamente en la ventana.

—Sí caben —le puso su celular en el pecho a Eren y empujó con fuerza a los tres cerrando la puerta—. Voy a salir.

—Profesora.

—Voy a salir y los distraeré el tiempo suficiente para que puedan salir y correr a otra aula. Las llaves están en mi escritorio, llamen al 112…

La criatura se estampó de nuevo contra el vidrio sin dejar de gruñir como una bestia. Se estampó de nuevo y al parecer esta vez trajo compañía. El vidrio crujió.

—Llamen al 112 por favor. Sigan intentando y saldrán juntos.

—No, profesora —oyó a Armin.

—No salgan hasta que no oigan nada —acarició las puertas—. Son buenos niños, muy valientes —dejó escapar al fin gruesas lágrimas. Se separó del armario y fue hasta su escritorio de donde tomó su única arma.

El recogedor.

Intentaría hacer lo mejor, si bien era más que seguro que no sobreviviría al menos se llevaría a todos los que fuese posible para darles tiempo a esos pequeños niños de salvarse.

 _Ese era su destino_.

Pues ella era una profesora que daba su vida por los niños; educarlos, verlos crecer, ahora, ayudarlos a sobrevivir.

Petra se preparó y, echando un último vistazo al pequeño armario, se aferró al recogedor y vio cómo la ventana era hecha pedazos para que 2 cuerpos (el anterior intendente y una profesora) entrasen arrastrándose seguidos de otros, Petra corrió aún descalza hacia la puerta arrancando los palos de escoba y trapeador para deslizar la puerta. Pero afuera ya esperaban otros que intentaron abalanzársele encima, pero no pudieron atraparla ya que corrió hacia atrás sin dejar de verlos y lanzar golpes con el recogedor.

Como fue de prever estos no tardaron en someterla lanzándose de bocas hacia sus brazos y cuello.

Pero antes de que pudiesen atraparla y Petra recordase su vida entera antes de morir. El azote de la puerta abriéndose violentamente y continuos disparos muy ruidosos la hicieron gritar, más al ser salpicada de sangre. Estúpidamente Petra bajó y ladeó su cabeza para evitar tragarse algo _raro_.

La metralleta dejó de disparar y los cuerpos inmóviles cayeron sobre la pobre profesora quien se quedó quieta ahí sin saber qué hacer. O eso hasta que una mano pesada la agarró de la ropa y la sacó de entre los cuerpos.

—¿Te mordieron? —Preguntó el hombre que nunca pensó en ver otra vez.

—¿S-señor Ackerman?

La soltó y con su mano derecha apuntó hacia atrás disparando ahora a otra _profesora_ que iba corriendo pero fue despedida hacia atrás debido a los continuos impactos de las balas.

Los niños en el armario de escobas gritaron llamando la atención del sujeto.

—¿Dónde están? —Petra abrió la boca incapaz de decir algo—, ¡¿dónde?!

Apuntó temblorosa a la dirección correcta. Rivaille la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la guio hasta ella.

—¿Mikasa, mocosos?

— _¿Tío… eres tú?_

—Sí, soy yo —bajó la metralleta al suelo y abrió las puertas dejando libres a la pequeña (quien cayó de llano a los brazos de su tío) y a los otros 2 quienes salieron temblando—. Es hora de irnos, prepárense para correr.

Los ojos del hombre se posaron sobre la profesora.

—Gracias por cuidarlos, adiós.

Tomó a Mikasa de la manita, agarró su metralleta y se dispuso a salir del aula junto a los otros dos pequeños quienes miraban a la profesora y luego al hombre.

—¡E-es-espere! ¿Qué hay de la profesora Ral? —Preguntó Eren siguiendo como podía los largos pasos del hombre por el pasillo.

—Debo sacarlos primero de aquí.

—¡Y no digo que no! ¡Pero ella sabe de nuestras familias! ¡Y no podemos dejarla sola! —Replicó el pequeño.

Rivaille detuvo sus pasos y lo meditó por un par de segundos.

—De acuerdo —bufó regresando junto a los niños. Petra seguía estática ahí donde se encontraba.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Viene o se queda? —Preguntó firme.

A Petra le costó regresar a sus cabales pero finalmente salió del shock, tomó sus zapatos y su bolso y siguió a Rivaille Ackerman.

Procurando a los niños Rivaille caminó lento sin dejar de apuntar con la metralleta, el hombre le pidió a Petra llevar a Armin y Mikasa de las manos, a Eren le pidió que fuera atrás y vigilase bien la retaguardia. Los niños hicieron caso a las instrucciones mientras rápidamente bajaban escaleras hasta que pudieron salir del instituto.

Ahora que Petra lo veía, el señor Ackerman no iba vestido con sus típicos pantalones de vestir y camisas bien planchadas; ahora llevaba unos pantalones de camuflaje holgados, unas pesadas botas de combate y un chaleco grueso color negro con varias granadas colgándole.

Petra arqueó una ceja. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo un _cosplay_ de _Rambo_?

Bueno, al parecer sabía manejar las armas, ¿cómo? No lo sabía pero no era como si eso importase ahora.

Sintiendo pinchazos constantes en las plantas de sus pies, Petra subió a la camioneta negra, Toyota Tundra 2017. ¿Cómo supo la marca de tan semejante auto? Lo vio escrito en la retaguardia del mismo.

Rivaille abrió una puerta trasera y sin dejar de apuntar les hizo señales de que subiesen. Primero fue Armin, luego Mikasa, Eren la siguió y cuando Petra iba a entrar el hombre la detuvo cerrando la puerta.

—Vas al frente —le dijo severo asegurándose de que ella subiese antes de que él encendiese el auto.

—¿A dónde iremos? —Preguntó Petra poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad pidiéndoles a los niños hacer lo mismo.

—Al norte mi hermano y cuñada nos esperan en una cabaña —dijo Rivaille—, la ciudad entera está hecha un caos, si intenta cruzar el centro estará perdida.

—¿Pero qué pasará con Eren y Armin? —Procuró ser cuidadosa con sus palabras.

—¿No dijeron que ya se ha comunicado con sus padres? —Se detuvo en un punto muerto, no había autos ni personas.

Él la miró severo.

—Sí… pero… —con sus ojos señaló a los niños quienes iban expectantes.

—¿Y usted qué hará? ¿Irá con su familia?

—Yo… no tengo familia…

—Me temo que no tendremos espacio para una más, en cuanto a los mocosos los llevaré a sus casas y que se refugien ahí.

—Pero es que no sabemos dónde…

—No sabemos y qué carajos está pasando, profesora. La ciudad entera se hundió en el caos desde muy temprano, la gente roba, mata y luego se convierte en Zombies y siguen matando. ¿Quiere que le diga el cómo inició esto? No lo sé.

—Y-yo sólo quiero ver a mi amiga…

—Sólo tiene una elección: viene o se queda. No hay combustible para viajar eternamente.

—Pero…

—Sólo una elección.

Un diminuto silencio fue interrumpido por Armin.

—Mis abuelos… ¿dónde están? —Petra se quitó el cinturón y se giró hacia él, Armin lloraba.

Ella acercó una mano a la carita de éste y le limpió un poco las mejillas.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —su propia voz la traicionó. Temblorosa, aguda y miedosa, Petra se contuvo lo más que pudo para retener sus propias lágrimas; Mikasa también lloraba, Eren sonaba su nariz constantemente apretando los dientes—. Todos, cálmense.

Les sonrió como pudo antes de que Rivaille diese un brutal arrancón pasándole la camioneta encima a alguien. Petra voló y pegó su cabeza contra el techo.

—¡Eso dolió! —Luego se fue para atrás cuando Rivaille hizo lo mismo con otro ser que gritó apenas el auto lo arrasó—. ¡Espere, espere! —Una vuelta la hizo golpear su brazo izquierdo contra la puerta y entonces él calmó el paso—, ¡basta ya!

—Nos seguían, ya se lo dije, no hay tiempo. Pasaremos al Centro Comercial, robaremos algo y regresaremos acá. Entonces usted decidirá qué hará. Intentaré llevar a los mocosos hasta sus casas, pero no les garantizo nada.

Con mucho empeño Petra se reacomodó sobándose la espalda.

—¿Cómo que iremos a robar? ¡Eso no se hace!

Rivaille la taladró con la mirada.

—Por cómo están las cosas creo que ya no es momento de ponerse a meditar ideologías estúpidas; ahora todos desean sobrevivir y la mejor forma de hacerlo es asegurarnos de que otros no nos maten primero.

…

Petra tardaría años en describir sin temblar o llorar lo que fue vivir ese día con Rivaille Ackerman y los 3 pequeños niños. En medio del caos y la propagación de un misterioso virus.

Para empezar entrar y salir vivos de un Centro Comercial con víveres fue un horror, desde evadir y masacrar a Zombies hasta quitarse de encima a otros seres humanos que intentaron atacarlos para quitarles lo recolectado. Los niños se quedaron a salvo adentro de la camioneta con los seguros puestos, hasta que ambos pudieron entrar de nuevo a la seguridad del auto y salir rápidamente de ahí.

Más de 3 personas murieron bajo las balas de Rivaille quien poco o nada se tentó el corazón al tener que enfrentarse a seres humanos.

Luego, Armin entró en pánico cuando Rivaille encendió la radio y notificaron las zonas de inmenso peligro (él quería saber qué rutas evitar), siendo la zona donde él vivía una de las mencionadas. Tanto fue su deseo por ver a sus abuelos que el hombre terminó por acceder (a regañadientes) a ir a la residencia Arlert.

Petra nunca olvidaría ese momento.

Para empezar Rivaille y ella bajaron del auto. El sol quemaba aún y Petra sentía que la fuerza en sus pies la abandonaban pues los tacones estaban causándole mucho dolor. Él le dio una pistola de 5mm y le ordenó disparar en casos de emergencia. El hombre por su parte llevó consigo una metralleta con mucha munición.

La puerta estaba abierta, sangre rodeaba el pórtico que antes parecía ser bastante elegante; ambos pasaron con mucha cautela y se adentraron al infierno.

Charcos de sangre por aquí, por allá y por todas las paredes.

 _»Mantente alerta_ —le dijo Rivaille en un susurro a lo que Petra asintió con la cabeza tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Listos y preparados para todo, ambos abrieron todas las puertas que pudieron hasta toparse con la cocina; Petra abrió las puertas de madera lentamente y vieron a la anciana caminar de espaldas.

Petra la llamó en susurros, pero al darse la vuelta, la noble anciana que ella recordaba se había ido.

Rivaille le disparó justo entre los ojos cuando Petra se vio incapaz de poder disparar a la anciana quien cayó de cara al recibir el impacto; las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la maestra, quien fue a la alcoba de Armin para sacar ropa para él; luego regresó con Rivaille, a quien halló saqueando la alacena.

Se llevaba latas, cartones de leche y jugo y por si acaso un gran jamón en el refrigerador aún cubierto por el plástico. Cerró la bolsa y salieron, ella atrás de él puesto que el sonido del disparo atrajo a más Zombies, Rivaille se deshizo de ellos (entre todos, al abuelo de Armin) mientras Petra se adentraba con las 2 bolsas negras en el auto.

Armin lloraba inmensamente, Eren y Mikasa no estaban mejor; y las ventanas se hallaban repletas con manchas de manos ensangrentadas, lo que le hizo pensar a Petra que los niños habían visto a los Zombies antes. Y seguramente también la abuelo de Armin.

Rivaille le gritó a Petra que entrara ya y apenas ella hizo caso, él arrancó furiosamente.

Petra lloró en silencio mientras oía cómo poco a poco Armin se callaba para terminar dormido junto a los otros 2, ella intentó comunicarse nuevamente con Grisha Jaeger, pero no hubo respuesta. No tenía el número de la madre de Eren y eso la inquietó aún más, pensando en que si el hombre habría llegado a tiempo con su esposa.

Para cuando cayó el sol, Rivaille ya los había sacado de la ciudad usando una vía completamente desolada, abandonada y nada iluminada.

Entonces Petra recordó su propia casa… y sus gatos.

Lloró, lloró mucho porque ella los amaba. Los mimaba y dormía con ellos, sus 3 pequeños le daban calor y la escuchaban todas las noches. Quizás no era lo mismo que perder a sus abuelos en una circunstancia así… pero le dolía y por eso se decía a sí misma que debía ser fuerte por Armin y por los otros 2.

A mitad de la carretera sorprendentemente vacía en medio de un bosque, Rivaille le pidió bajar a ayudarle a recargar el tanque con gasolina; ella se mantendría alerta mientras él bajaba un galón grande y un tubo de la parte de atrás.

Ella estuvo temblando todo ese tiempo en medio de la oscuridad. Varias veces Rivaille le pidió que dejase de llorar y mantuviese la cordura, pero Petra no podía. Sentía que el mundo se acababa y ella aún no disfrutaba de su vida.

Ni siquiera tenía un novio, y pensar en que Rivaille Ackerman sería el último hombre soltero (quizás) con el que hablaría le daba escalofríos y unas inmensas ganas de darse un tiro en la cabeza.

Pero pensó nuevamente en Armin y los niños. Agarró con firmeza la pistola y al entrar de regreso, Petra detuvo a Rivaille por un momento.

 _»¿Qué?_

Ella se disculpó antes tomarlo por el chaleco y besarlo ahí en medio de la oscuridad.

En su recién hecha lista imaginaria por cosas que hacer antes de ser comida para Zombies, estaba el besar al único hombre en el que confiaba; ¿ser salvada por él varias veces en el mismo día no era motivo suficiente? A Petra no le importaba, y quizás a este sujeto tampoco.

Pues contra todo pronóstico de ser arrogada a su suerte, él la tomó de la nuca y profundizó el beso, prolongándolo un par de segundos más.

Su agarre fue brusco, decidido y hasta violento, pero al separarse Petra vio en él no a un _Rambo_ retorcido, sino a un hombre que estaba en la postura más difícil del momento: ser el protector de todos ellos, incluyéndola a ella misma.

Guiándolos, llevándolos a un destino desconocido y quizás no más seguro que los que dejaron atrás.

 _»Vámonos ya_ —le dijo separándose de ella para entrar al auto; Petra por su parte lo siguió.

Lo seguiría siempre.

 **—** **Fin de One-Shot—**

* * *

 _Quiero aclarar que por falta de tiempo (e inspiración) tuve que acortar el one-shot. Me falta terminar el cuarto (y el que tendrá el contenido más fuerte. Aviso de una vez) y quizás regrese aquí ya sea para editar algo y/o para agregar un capítulo extra._

 _Hay algunas cosillas que aclarar y no me gusta irme así pero por el momento esto es todo, disculpen las molestias._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_

 _¡Feliz Rivetra Week!_

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
